mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Riff
"Riffs are masterful musicians. Very little is known about these complex monsters, but they do have some distinct and unusual habits. For example, Riffs use their flexible toes to select random objects from the ground which they inspect, then eat." Description Riffs are big orange monsters with three toes per foot, maroon hair, ears that look like the wings of a bat, and traces of feathers in their limbs. When idle, the Riff will nod its body (as its head is on its body) and occassionally opening its mouth. Song Audio sample: The Riff Monster's contribution to an island's song is playing an instrument resembling an electric guitar. The guitar is not actually electric, nor is it a real instrument: it is another monster that shares a symbiotic relationship with the Riff. The guitar monster produces sounds matching its real-life counterpart. Breeding The Riff can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Cold, Air, Water and Earth without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Riff: * + Cybop and Maw * + Quibble and Drumpler * + Pango and Fwog However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Scups and Mammott * + T-Rox and Tweedle * + Congle and Noggin * + Pompom and Toe Jammer The Riff is hard to breed, so you probably need to light a few Wishing Torches. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all four element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Toe Jammer.png|Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer|linktext=Toe Jammer Crumpler Tree.png|Crumpler Tree|link=Crumpler Tree|linktext=Crumpler Tree Bass String Bridge.png|Bass String Bridge|link=Bass String Bridge|linktext=Bass String Bridge Leafy Sea Dragon.png|Leafy Sea Dragon|link=Leafy Sea Dragon|linktext=Leafy Sea Dragon Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Toe Jammer *Crumpler Tree *Bass String Bridge *Leafy Sea Dragon See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Riff's name originates from the term, "guitar riff ". Notes *The Riff has hair much like that of Paul McCartney when he was younger - when he was the guitarist for the Beatles. *The Riff's arms appear to be covered in fur or feathers, whereas his body appears to be covered in scales. *The Riff has the highest income of all quad-element monsters. *Occasionally, the Riff will use his wings to hover a short distance above the ground during his song. * The Riff's feathery limbs and body, and feet, somewhat resemble a chicken. * The name of "Riff" remains constant in all languages. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Air Island Category:Gold Island